


Thinking of You: Quinlan is a sappy guy

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Psychometry, Quinlan might actually be a sappy guy sometimes, Retrocognition, cloth sharing, knitted scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Quinlan finds something that rings with joy and love in the Force, so he gets a gift for Fox.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Thinking of You: Quinlan is a sappy guy

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys so much!! Yay for over 50 fics with them!!! 🎈🎈🎈

Prompt: " Hey, hey. What about Vox and cloth-sharing? Maybe a piece of armor or an outer robe or something?? Just, anything?? "

~

Quinlan was not a sappy guy. At least, he didn’t _think_ he was.

And then Commander Fox fell into his life (literally fell, he was chasing some criminal or other through Coruscant when a roof gave out, leaving him to plummet down and knock Quinlan over). He didn’t know right away, but when he realized...well. Quinlan got a little sappy. Once they really started dating, Quinlan found the man was on his mind all the time. While he was away on missions, while he was at the temple. He’d see something, or hear something, or taste something, and he’d have this flash of need to share with his partner.

One day he was alone as he wandered through the markets just outside the temple when he came across a stall selling homemade scarves. Some looked patched together from many fabrics, others made from yarn, some thick enough to keep someone warm on Hoth, others airy and light enough for Tattooine deserts.

He lingered more than he usually did and ended up striking a conversation with the owner. Soon they were laughing and talking about their lives.

“I’ve got three kids myself, they certainly keep me busy,” they motioned towards one of the racks. “My son helped with this one, he was so excited to learn how to knit.”

“Ah, looks great! Little guy knows his stuff already,” Quinlan ran his hands across the dark red fabric, close in colour to the armour Fox wore. He focused on the echoes in the object, bracing himself for frustration or even anger, but he found only love and happiness. The bond between the creator and their son was evident in the impressions they left behind in their work.

It wasn’t the sort of love he had for his commander, but love was love. The clone could certainly use more happiness these days, even if he couldn’t exactly feel things from the fabric, Quinlan knew it could lighten the Force for him

“How much you want for it?”

“For you? Nothing,” they clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Our protectors deserve nice things. Also-” he leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, “-no one wants to buy it, too many mistakes. I was actually considering unravelling it for the yarn. But! Take it home, Jedi.”

“You sure?” Quinlan held the scarf close to his chest, almost losing himself in the echoes of joy and love emanating off the scarf.

“I’m sure,” they waved their hand and moved to help another customer. Quinlan took this as his signal to leave. He wrapped the scarf around his hand and started making his way to Fox’s barracks room. It was late enough he should be off shift, but not so late that he’d be asleep.

He knocked on the door and held his arms behind his back, suddenly nervous. It was probably ridiculous, to get Fox a scarf with nice Force impressions when he couldn’t feel the Force. In fact, Quinlan should just go-

The door slid open to reveal a slightly dishevelled Fox wearing a soft shirt and the bottom half of his armour. His face softened slightly when he saw Quinlan. Quinlan’s heart skipped a beat at the look.

“Hey, you staying over?” Fox smiled and moved so he wasn’t blocking the doorway fully, his angled body a silent invitation.

“Oh! No, I just-” Quinlan slowly danced into the room, avoiding the calculating eyes of his partner. “I uh, was thinking about you.”

Fox raised a brow and crossed his arms, smirking slightly and tilting his head in the way he knew drove Quinlan mad.

“Oh?” Fox stepped a bit closer. “Good things, I hope.”

“HereIgotyouthisscarf-” Quinlan shoved the piece into Fox’s arms and backed away in the span of a single second.

“...a scarf?” Fox tilted his head again and looked up at Quinlan with warm brown eyes. His hands were gently running over the little ridges (Fox always liked different fabrics). “It’s my colour.” He grinned.

“It’s not just that-it feels happy. In the Force. The people who made it, a buir and ad, they imprinted their love in it,” Quinlan hesitantly touched the scarf again and sent a whisper of the echoes into Fox’s mind with a simple touch of his hand. “I thought you could use some joy.”

Fox’s eyes were suspiciously shiny as he brought a hand up to cup Quinlan’s cheek. “I love it,” he whispered, and Quinlan couldn’t help pressing into the hand.

Fox wrapped the red scarf around his neck and held his arms out. “How’s it look?”

Honestly, it looked ridiculous. The red of the scarf was slightly off from the paint on his lower armour, and his soft blue sleep shirt didn’t match at all. His short hair was all mussed up from being under a helmet all day, and his bare feet were so incongruous to the lower armour on him. He looked like a mess. He looked like someone Quinlan could love.

“You look good, Foxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos are much appreciated! If you want, pop by on tumblr to say hello or drop a prompt <3 @corranblue


End file.
